<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mario Kart by TallDarkAndHandsome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111345">Mario Kart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome'>TallDarkAndHandsome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario Kart (Video Games), Original Work, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boy Drama, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Secrets, friendship drama, poem, royal raceway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mario Kart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We chase each other down the track<br/>Sweat dribbling slowly down our back<br/>Trying to avoid the swerves and hits<br/>And taking whatever route that fits</p>
<p>Our minds wander and we start talking<br/>Sharing a secret that I’ve been hiding<br/>I talk about what happened and a silence fell<br/>Then you hit me with a green shell</p>
<p>You say it’s my fault as you swerve into me<br/>Killing my turbo boost immediately<br/>I want your precarious position at the front<br/>But you are Tier Twelve and I am only Tier One</p>
<p>I think it’ll be fine as I explain my side<br/>I think it’ll be fine so I take this ride<br/>I didn’t expect you’d think you had a say<br/>I didn’t expect anything but ‘it’ll be okay’</p>
<p>The more we argue the more I realize<br/>This track is never-ending, it has no finish line<br/>I try to respond, to defend, to explain<br/>You feel righteous, I only feel pain</p>
<p>The wind blows back my hair as we race<br/>I fear I might cry if I look at your face<br/>I collect every item my car can fill<br/>While you stay determined to die on this hill</p>
<p>‘You weren’t there, you didn’t know’<br/>I say over and over until I can’t anymore<br/>Stars fill my vision as my mind goes fuzzy<br/>I don’t know how to win a race this bloody</p>
<p>The third joins us and I feel hope<br/>Then they take your side and I can’t cope<br/>You cheer each other on because you feel the same <br/>I bet on my life that you can’t tell me his last name</p>
<p>You’ve both played this game many times I see<br/>The practiced way you crash into me<br/>I’m down, I’m down, but you kick me anyway<br/>I’m left for dead on the Royal Raceway</p>
<p>You went home and slept well that night<br/>Congrats you deserved it, you won the fight<br/>But now I can’t confide in you anymore<br/>So I kick you out and I lock the door</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quarantine got me writing poems now. I don't own Mario Kart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>